Question: $\cos(-265^{\circ}) = \text{?}$
Explanation: To find the cosine using the unit circle, first find the angle. Drag the orange point around the circle until $-265^{\circ}$ is selected. The correct angle is selected. Remember, the cosine of an angle is represented by the $x$ coordinate of a point on the unit circle. The $x$ coordinate of the point is $-0.087$, so $\cos(-265^{\circ}) = -0.087$.